Dane Romero
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Ninja Steel Red (I) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Ninja Steel Red (additional) |rangerimage1= 24 Ninja Steel ~ Ninja Steel Red Ranger 01.jpg |rangerimage2= Ninnin45-5.jpg |color1=red |color2=red |name= Dane Romero |gender=Male |season=Ninja Steel |color= Red |shadeofcolor=red |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= Return of the Prism |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes=TBA (Ninja Steel) |cast=Mike Edward |}} Master Dane Romero is Aiden and Brody's father, as well as the original Ninja Steel Red, independent of the others who would eventually be Ninja Rangers. He was recognized by Galvanax's men as a "Power Ranger." Ten years later, after destroying Red Ninja Power Star by Brody, Dane came back and became one of two additional Ninja Steel Red Rangers . Character History In his high school years in Summer Cove High School, Dane earned Summer Cove High a championship trophy. This trophy would be displayed for many years to come in the school's trophy display case. Years later, he became the father to two sons, Aiden and Brody. He trained them in the ways of the Ninja, as well as their signature Romero family song. A decade ago, the Ninja Nexus Prism landed in Dane's yard. As the Prism was encased in Ninja Steel, Dane stripped it and kept the peeled steel. He was somehow able to reach into the Ninja Nexus Prism's hard exterior and take the Ninja Nexus Star. He believed he was chosen by the Ninja Nexus Prism to be its guardian. Galvanax, Ripcon and Madame Odius attacked his youngest son (Brody) in hopes of getting the Prism. He tasked Aiden to hide until his return, giving him the tin with the Ninja Steel in it. Dane fought Galavanax, where he inadvertently morphed for the first time because of the Ninja Nexus Star. Armed with a Ninja Star Blade, he did great damage to the monster. However Ripcon took Brody hostage, distracting him long enough for Galvanax to blast him out of his ranger form and take the Star. As Galvanax was absorbing the Star's power, Dane picked up his sword and struck the star to stop Galvanax from taking its power, splitting it into six separate shards and releasing a blowback of energy. As the dust settled Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Family *Aiden Romero - Oldest Son *Brody Romero - Youngest Son Ninja Steel Red - Ninja Steel Red (additional)= Arsenal *''to be added'' Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 20 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dane is portrayed by Mike Edward, who previously played Thor in Operation Overdrive. Coincidentally, Dane Romero morphed in 2007 - the same year the Overdrive Rangers were active. Notes *Coincidentally, Dane's transformation into the Red Ranger ten years prior to the series echoes the temporal displacement of AkaNinger in episode 8 of Ninninger, who traveled back in time a decade before his first transformation. Notes *''to be added'' Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Return of the Prism **Episode 4: Presto Change-O See Also - same suit - Gold Ranger's father References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel